Izzy i Owen
Izzy i Owena to jeden ze związków miłosnych w Totalnej Porażce. Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki szybko zbliżyli się do siebie ze względu podobne charaktery ale nie było między nimi zadnych wątków miłosnych ze względu na szybką eliminacje Izzy w górę strumienia aż do jej powrotu. Wtedy zaczło między nimi coś iskrzyć ale było też między nimi pare spięć. Głownie w Hak, lina i trudne zadanie gdzie Owen rzucił Izzy w ręce mordercy by ratować siebie. Wtedy Izzy była na niego obrażona a Owen próbował wiele razy ją przeprosić. Wydaje się że Izzy wybaczyła w finale gdzie pomagała Owen'owi wygrać. Obaj dostali się na Plan Totalnej Porażki gdzie było widać jak Owen był zazdrosny jak Izzy flirtruje z potworem. Ich związek niezbyt dobrze prosperował ze względ na nowy wygląd Izzy "Kalejdoskopa" co skutkowało jej szybką eliminacją. Ale Izzy jak na Wspie Totalnej Porażki powróciła do gry i nie jako Kalejdoskop tylko Izzy dzięki temu Owen był szczęśliwy a ich związek wydawał się dobrze prosperować. Ale to było krótkotrwałe gdyż Izzy na krótko przed swoim powrotem została wyeliminowana. Ich związek o dziwo układał się dobrze w Totalej porażce w Trasie gdzie było to pokazane w wielu odcinakch sezonu. Jednak w Moja upalna Jamajka, Owen zaczyna się zastanawiać czy niezerwać z Izzy gdyż przez nią doznaje wiele bólów fizycznych jak i psychcznych. Owen próbował wiele razy z nią zerwać ale mu się nie udało a przyzwożyło im wiele bólu. Jednak to izzy zerwała z Owenem pierwsza ze względu na jej nowo odkrytą inteligencje po dziwnym urazie głowy. Wtedy Owen żałował tego że chaciał z Izzy zerwać, i wyraził swój żal w piosence O, Izzy. O dziwo też nie wrócili do siebie mimo że Izzy znów stała się szajbuską w Podsumowanie: Ratunek przez Telefon. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Miejsce takie sobie cz.1 W czasie prezentacji Izzy spytała się o porę lunchu co Owen podchwycił. Niezbyt sławni thumb|left Wyzwanie tego dnia to konkurs talentów. Owen wyspątpił w castingu i pokazuje jak wybeka cały alfabet jednym dechem. Izzy jak to zobaczyła tylko przewraca oczami nie wykazuje obrzydzenia jak jak reszta dziewczyn z drużyny. Natomiast gdy Izzy pokazuje swój talent "Taniec Grzechotnika" który pozornie hipnotyzuje Owena. Przez cay taniec Izzt utrzymuje kontakt wzrokowy z Owenem co mu się podobało i powiedział Trent'owi, że jest niezła. Pokazało to też pierwsze oznaki zauroczenia między nimi. Kiepskie Przed wyjściem w las Owen przyznał się Izzy, że chciałby spotkać się z niedźwiedziem. Później, gdy wrócił z rybami, Izzy od razu się na nie rzuciła. Odgryzła kawałek i uświadomiła sobie, że dobrze byłoby je ugotować. Była też jedynym zawodnikiem z drużyny który nie był przerażony ugryzieniem rekina na jego tyłku stwierdzając że jest to czadowe. W noc kiedy Izzy nie wróciła z lasu, Owen był bardzo zmartwiony i zaczął krzyczeć, żeby ją znaleźć, i kiedy Izzy wyszła z krzaków przebrana za niedżwiedzia, Owen był przerażony myśląc że jest to prawdziwy niedżiwedż alegdy się dowiedział że to była Izzy, był rozbawiony jej żartem. Kiedy też pojawił się prawdziwy niedżwiedż, obaj byli zmuszeni wraz z drużyną spać na drzewie. Rano narzekają nie wygodnego spania na drzewie przed tym jak Heather obarcza ich za porażke. Na koniec jak ich druyna wygrała i cieszą się swoją nagrodą relaksująs się w jacuzzi, Owen prosi izzy by dała mu trochę Czekoladynków, pokazuje to że stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Czynnik fobii Izzy i Owen mieli tą samą fobię: lot samolotem. Dlatego też następnego dnia, obydwoje musieli się przelecieć awionetką, pilotowaną przez Szefa. Mimo że cały czas krzyczeli ze strachu, wytrzymali, i gdy wylądowali na ziemię, ucałowali ją. Zdobyli też dwa punkty dla drużyny. Ukryj się i bądź podstępny Dziewczyny dowiedziały się o Sojuszu Facetów i przed ceremonią eliminacji naradzają się by zagłosować jednogłośnie. Ale z sześciu dziewczyn, Bridgette, Gwen i Leshawna chcą zagłowsować na Duncana a Heather i Lindsay na Owena. Chcą też by Izzy zagłosował a na Owena ale ta się waha gdyż Owen dla niej jest najsympatyczniejszym chłopakiem na wyspie i który umie grać w Canastry. Heather nacika na nią przez co Izzy się zgadza głosować na Owena mimo ostrzeżeń Leshawny i Lindsay. Hak, lina i trudne zadanie thumb Wszyscy uczestnicy oglądali horror o psychopatycznym mordercy. Na koniec projekcji, Izzy wskoczyła Owenowi na kolana i przyznała, że uwielbia horrory. Po filmie zawodnicy widzą jak Chris i Szefa uciekają z wyspy i zostawiaja fałszywą gazete w której pisze że z więziemia uciekł psychopatyczny morderca. Zawodnicy byli przerażeni i poszli do obozu omówić strategię na wypadek pojawienia się mordercy, Izzy zabrała Owena na spacer do lasu. Gdy się obściskiwali pojawił się Szef, przebrany za psychola. Zaczęli uciekać, jednak on ich dogonił. Wtedy przestraszony Owen, rzucił Izzy w ręce przeciwnika, by zadowolił się nią i zaczął uciekać. Ukrył się w namiocie, gdzie był Chris, który wytłumaczył mu, że tak naprawdę biorą udział w zadaniu. Owen zaczął się śmiać, ale Izzy była na niego obrażona. Na koniec uderzyła go w twarz. Przez cały odcinek mówili o sobie w trzecim rodzaju. Obłęd na Wawanakwa Rano Owen próbował wrócić do łask Izzy i nazbierał dla niej kwiaty. Jednak ta była wciąż na niego obrażona i przypomina mu jak rzucil ją w ręce mordercy. Owen zapewniał Izzy że już więcej tego nie zrobi ale to nie przekonało Izzy. Wieczorem, gdy okazało się, że Izzy zostaje wyeliminowana, Owen zaproponował jej, że może wypłakać się na jego ramieniu. Dziewczyna nie skorzystała z propozycji. Nie wydawała się tym w ogóle zmartwiona i zniknęła. Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu W trakcie trzeciego zadania Heather znalazła drewnianą głowę Izzy i zaczeła ją otwarcie obrażać. Owen kazał jej przestać, ale ta się tylko nakręcała. W końcu nie wytrzymał i zarządał, by Chris uwolnił go od Heather. Później chłopak całował drewnianą głowę Izzy w Pokoju Zwierzeń. Wyzywam Cię potrójnie! Owen był podekscytwany gdy trfił na Izzy i prosił Chrisa by przeczytał wyzwanie jakie wymyśliła. Miał wejść do jaskini niedżwiedzia i go uszczypnąć. Odważnie wkonał to i został zaatakowany przez niedżwiedzia. To już ostatni raz, naprawdę! W finale, wydaje się że Izzy wybaczyła Owen'owi gdyż miała wielką role w jego zwycięstwie. Izzy od samego początku była po stronie Owena. Ona wraz z Lindsay pomagała Owen'owi przez cały finał. Kiedy też Owen był zmęczony bieganiem, Izzy nakazuje mu biegać szybciej. W pokoju zwierzeń, Owen przyznałże Izzy jest świetna ale trochę go przeraża. Kiedy Izzy widzi że Owen jest ostatni, wymyśla plan jak mu pomóc za pomocą ciastek i elektrycznego wiatraka by zapach ciastek skusił Owena by biegł szybciej. W końcówce Owena, Izzy staje za metą a Owen poczuł zapach ciastek i wyprzedził Gwen i oficjalnie wygrał 100,000 tysięcy dolarów. Wtedy Owen przytulił w ielokrotnie poczłował Izzy co wskazuje że Izzy mu wybaczyła Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki Izzy i Owen wraz z Evą są widziani jak jedzą i tańczą na przyjęciu w Playa De Los Przegranos z okazji zakończnia sezonu. Po zjedzeniu dziewiędzięsięciu pianek, Izzy ocno bekneła. Wtedy Owen klęcze na kolanach i wyznaje jej miłość i całuje ją w ręke. Izzy wtedy zroblo się nie dopbrze i zmymiotowała. Ae nie było jasne czy było to wywołane wyzniem miłosnym Owena czy niestrawnością z powodu zjedzenia za dużo pianek. W Pokój Zwierzeń, Owen pokazuje swoją miłość do Izzy, i retorycznie pyta "jak tu nie kochać kobietu która puszcza pawiwa jakfacet i jeszcze wraca po więcej". Przez reszte odcnika nie mieli ze sobą relaci gdyż Izzy postanowiła współpracować z Evą i Noah w poszukiwaniu walizki z milionem dolarów a Owen postanowił współpracować z Codym, DJ'm i Tylerem. Po seri chaotycznych wydarzeń, Owen i Izzy wraz z dwunastoma innyi zawodnikami dostali się do Planu Totalnej Porażki gdzie będą mieli drugą szanse sdobyć milion dolarów. Plan Totalnej Porażki Uwaga, potwór! Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj Zamieszki na planie Wypożyczona kuchnia szefa Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa Projekt piaskowa czarownica Mistrzowie katastrofy Pełny dramat Podsumowanie III Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! Totalna Porażka w Trasie Czołówka Przechadzka po Egipcie cz.1 Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2 Zakręcony Czas w Japonii Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! Ukochany Broadway Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy Nowe dzieci Rocka Moja upalna Jamajka Galeria Izzy and Big O.jpg|Owen i Izzy Zobacz także Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Miłości Kategoria:Relacje